


Hair

by chaoticqueer



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Regina is a lil ooc here but i did it for the gay, actually janis might be ooc too, fml i guess, regina is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: Janis Sarkisian's new haircut has an unexpected effect on Regina.tumblr promptI'm not even trying to make good titles





	Hair

Regina George is having lunch at the school cafeteria, among her friends Karen and Gretchen, when she sees Janis for the first time that day, having had no classes together. Janis is flanking Cady with Damian as they walk towards Regina’s table. Then Regina has what she would describe as a gay panic attack when she notices Janis’ hair is different.

Gone is the long ombre hair, the blonde locks cut off in a curly bob that makes the girl look like even more of a snack. Sure, long haired Janis was hot. Short haired Janis though? Too hot. Regina can feel her face getting warmer and redder as she pictures herself running her fingers through Janis’ newly cut hair.

Cady, Damian, and Janis sit down on the opposite side of the table, Janis facing Regina and offering her a short smile before greeting everyone. Damian and Cady greet the girls and glance at each other once they notice Regina’s reaction.

“OMG Janis, did you get a new haircut?” Karen exclaims, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Gretchen looks unamused by the question. Duh, of course she got a new haircut. Regina, meanwhile, who would usually be annoying Karen about asking dumb questions, is still eerily quiet, her eyes fixed on the girl in front of her.

“Yeah, I kinda wanted to try something different.” Janis answers, then catching Regina staring her. She smirks, “What’d you think about it, Gina?” 

Regina blushes. “Oh! I-I lo- I really like it. You look- It looks great.” Jesus, what a mess. Way to make a fool of yourself in front of everybody, Regina.

Janis gently scratches the back of her neck, a teasing smile on her face. She knows exactly what she’s doing. Janis might not have a lot of experience but she does know how to make Regina’s blood boil. That was meant in a bad way in the past, but recently, it’s quite the opposite, as she’s gotten so used to being around her and actually liking her company for once, especially since the two got closer and more comfortable with each other. Actually, Janis thinks, in her tiny lesbian brain, that maybe- just maybe, Regina’s been flirting with her for the last few weeks. It could just be Regina’s new niceness, but Cady insists that the girl is actually laying it very thick that she’s into her.

So Janis enjoys her moment, being finally in control as opposed to how Regina usually has her wrapped around her perfectly manicured fingers. Damian attempts to hide a laugh, turning it into a cough. Cady elbows his ribs in reprimand, but has a smirk on her face. Gretchen and Karen look at each other, curious and surprised at Regina’s weird behavior.

“Really? You’re not just saying that to be nice?” Janis says, trying to really bring out this different side of Regina. She raises an eyebrow her way. “Do you think I look hot?”

Regina looks shocked at the question, surprised Janis is being so forward. She nods, “You’ve always looked hot, Jan. Don’t be thirsty.” Regina tries to regain a bit of her composure.

At that, Janis lifts her body from the bench and, ignoring everything else around her, almost gets all of her upper half on top of the table, getting her mouth close enough to Regina’s ear to whisper something in it.

“Do I look hot enough to have my face between your legs?” Janis whispers, boldly, then getting back down on her seat.

Regina chokes, her face now redder than it’s ever been seen in public. 

“Are you okay, Regina?” Gretchen asks, concerned. Damian has his hands covering most of his laughing face, Cady doing a variation of the same thing. 

“Mhm.” Regina replies, getting up and almost sprinting away from the cafeteria.

Everyone looks at each other unsure if she’s actually okay.

“Jesus, Janis, what did you say to her?” Cady asks, now openly laughing, “I’ve never seen Regina’s face this red without the sun having anything to do with it.”

“I think I’ll keep that between her and I.” Janis gets up when she notices Gretchen and Karen’s concern, “I’ll go check on her, don’t worry.”

—

Then Janis finds Regina in the restroom, having lost all of her pose, washing her face in the sink.

“This is a sight I never thought I’d see.”

Regina jumps with Janis’ voice, glancing at her through the mirror. “Fuck, Janis, I could have had a heart attack!” She straightens herself, then getting a paper towel and carefully drying her face off.

“Sorry.” She smiles, shyly. “And hm, sorry about what I said at the table. I obviously made you uncomfortable.” Janis sighs, “I never meant to sound predatory, so yeah I apologize for that. I misread the signals.”

Regina frowns. “What do you mean? You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all! I just- can I be honest?” She approaches Janis.

“Of course.”

“I have a crush on you.”

“What?” Janis looks perplexed.

“Did I not just tell you to not be thirsty, Jan?” Regina smiles, finally gaining back her control.

“This is just a little surprising. I mean, with our history and everything.” Janis glances in Regina’s blue eyes and finds herself slowly losing herself in them.

“Oh well. It’s true, and you make me nervous. Especially today.”

“Why is that?”

“At first it was because of your hair,” Regina’s eyes wash over Janis’ short hair, then her lips, until finally getting back to her eyes, “But then you kept being confident and it threw me off.”

Janis smirks, “Huh. I don’t know why I thought you’d be a top.” She mumbles to herself. Regina lightly slaps Janis’ arm.

“Jerk.”

“It’s okay, Gina. There’s nothing wrong with letting someone else lead every now and then.”

“I know.”

“So.” She smiles uncomfortably, “You like me.”

“We established that a while ago, yes. Also, not to sound stupid, but I really thought we’ve been flirting for weeks now? I don’t get your surprise.” Regina grabs Janis’ hand and holds it between them.

“Oh. Yeah. I thought the same thing but I couldn’t really be sure.” She guides Regina’s hand to her newly cut hair. Regina instantly runs her fingers through the locks. “You looked like you kinda wanted to do that.” Janis mumbles, her eyes shutting closed.

“I did.” Regina slowly pulls Janis head down to press a warm kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Go out with me?”

Janis opens her eyes and smiles, “Yes.”


End file.
